


A Fullmetal Wedding

by animechicken



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Implied Relationships, Nothing explicit :), Wedding Fluff, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechicken/pseuds/animechicken
Summary: Edward and Winry get married, surrounded by family and friends.





	A Fullmetal Wedding

It was a beautiful sunny day, and Alphonse and Edward sat perched atop the rooftop of Rockbell Automail in their pajamas, admiring all the wedding preparations below. The birds chirped happily, and the sun bounced off of the white ribbons, flowers, and other decorations hung on the trees and strewn all around the front and back lawns. There was also a small stage and twenty chairs set up in the back yard where the ceremony was to be held later that day.

“You know, I always figured you’d end up marrying Winry,” remarked Al.

“You really think so?” Edward asked. “We used to fight about who would marry her all the time when we were little. Plus, we were always busy learning more about alchemy, trying to find a way to get your body back, that I never really had time to think about love and stuff.”

“Yeah, of course,” Al replied. “It was obvious that you two had chemistry. Back when I was a suit of armor, I didn’t sleep, and I’ll let you in on a secret: when you weren’t having nightmares, you’d whisper her name in your dreams quite often.” Al closed his eyes and mimicked a sleeping Edward, “Oh Winry, Winry! I love you so much…”

Edward punched him playfully, and Al pretended to look hurt. 

“Oh brother, why do you hurt me so?” Al teased. His expression suddenly became serious, when he checked his watch and gasped, “Edward, it’s already 10:30! The guests are going to be here at 11, the ceremony starts at 11:30, and Winry’s going to kill you!” 

As soon as Al had finished his statement, the brothers heard a loud yell from somewhere beneath them.

“EDWARD ELRIC, YOU HAD BETTER BE GETTING READY! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BE GREETING GUESTS IN YOUR PAJAMAS!”

Edward flinched, and his face turned pink. “Coming, Winry!” he yelled back. He turned back to Al, and said, “Yikes, someone’s on edge today. I’d better hurry so I don’t end up getting knocked out with a wrench.” He scratched his head sheepishly, remembering all too well Winry’s favorite form of punishment. Edward quickly shimmied down the tree next to the house that they’d used to access the roof, and ran inside. 

In the kitchen sat Pinako, sipping coffee, and holding two-year-old Maes Mustang. She took one look at Edward, and laughed. 

“You’d better get cleaned up! I don’t want my granddaughter to marry you in your pajamas; that would look too silly in a picture frame!” Pinako exclaimed. “Be careful that you don’t see her in her dress before the ceremony, you know that’s bad luck! Isn’t that right, Maes dear?” 

“Hi, unca Edwad!” giggled little Maes, standing up and waving at Edward.

“I know, Granny, I know. I’ll stay in the downstairs bathroom so I don’t take any chances,” Edward replied. “Hi little man! How ya doing?” he greeted Maes, ruffled his hair, and then left to go get changed.

Meanwhile, in the upstairs bathroom, Mei and Riza were helping Winry with her hair and makeup.

“So how’s married life treating you, Riza?” asked Winry. “Or rather, how are you and Roy handling a small child? Maes seems to be quite the handful.”

Riza chuckled. “Well, even though Roy is Fuhrer, and I still am his right hand in the military, we always have time for little Maes. As far as married life goes, I always knew Roy would be the one for me. We’ve been through so much, and we keep each other sane and on the right path. Getting married brought us even closer together, and he’s all I have ever wanted or dreamt of.”

“Ok alright, enough of the sappy romance stuff, Riza,” interjected Mei. “As much as you are meant for each other, you can’t deny he’s as hot as the alchemy he uses.”

Winry giggled. “Don’t lie, Riza! We all see those looks you give him! We know your man is on fire.”

“Don’t make me mess up your eyeliner, Winry!” Riza exclaimed as she doubled over, giggling in embarrassment. “And yes, if you must know, he is quite the stud.” Turning to Mei,   
who was working on Winry’s hair, Riza said, “So what’s up with you and Al? I know there’s something going on there, don’t try to hide it!”

“Al and I have been… going on some dates…” Mei timidly replied.

“Some dates?!” Winry exclaimed. “No, Riza, you should see them together. I wouldn’t be surprised if Al proposes to her soon!”

“Wow, all of you youngsters are growing up before my eyes!” Riza exclaimed. “I don’t want to sound like too much of a mom, but all my chicks have flown the coop!”

“Aw it’s okay, Mother Hen Riza, we love you!” said Winry and Mei simultaneously. 

“I think we’ve been saving the best topic for last,” said Mei suddenly, while fastening a barrette into Winry’s hair. “On a scale of one to ten, how nervous are you, Winry?”

“I am not nervous at all. I’ve known Edward my whole life, and I love him very much!” said Winry slightly defiantly. Her expression then lost some vigor, and she said softly, “I’m actually really nervous, even though I do love him.

“Come on, you’ll do fine! We both know he loves you too,” said Mei.

“No, I’m not nervous about the ceremony, I’m nervous about, well… you know…” Winry trailed off, hoping her friends would get the hint.

“Ohhhh, I understand now.” Riza nodded knowingly. “I was nervous with Roy as well, but we took things slow and he was very nice about it all. I know you’ll do fine.”

“Yeah, Winry. You’re so beautiful, I bet Ed’s more nervous than you are!” Mei said playfully. “Annnnd done!” she said as she finished Winry’s hairdo, and passed her a mirror.

“Makeup is all done too!” announced Riza, and they sat back to admire their handiwork.

“Wow, Edward’s going to faint when I get halfway down the aisle, am I wrong?” exclaimed Winry. “Thank you so much, girls!”

There was then a knock at the front door, and the girls froze.

“Are there already guests here?!” Winry exclaimed. “I didn’t expect them so soon!” 

The girls rushed to get their dresses and to finish preparing for the ceremony.

“EDWARD ELRIC, IT’S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU, MY BOY!” Alex Louis Armstrong’s loud voice boomed from the downstairs living room. 

“LET GO OF ME; YOU’LL WRINKLE MY SUIT, YOU BIG LUMP” cried Edward, who had evidently emerged from the bathroom, looking handsome and well-dressed. 

“AND MY DEAR LITTLE MAES! SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!” Armstrong exclaimed when he laid eyes on Roy and Riza’s son, and dropped Edward to hug the toddler.

Fuhrer Mustang and Colonel Armstrong had arrived, and Armstrong was pleasantly assaulting everyone in sight with a bone-crushing hug. In contrast, calm and collected Roy was respectfully shaking Pinako’s hand and asking her how things were going.

When Roy saw his son, however, he dropped his façade, picked him up, and swung him into the air, a huge smile on his face. It had been three days since he’d seen him, since Riza and Maes had arrived several days before, so they could spend time with Rockbells and the Elrics.

The guests slowly started to trickle in; Ling and Lan Fan, who had been married for around six months, had traveled all the way from Xing, where Ling had been made emperor about a year after he had returned with the Philosopher’s Stone. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery all had arrived shortly after Mustang; they still worked in the military, serving as Mustang’s go-to people because of their long history and ability to rely on each other. 

Then, Edward’s face turned pale, and he hid behind Alphonse, who had just finished getting cleaned up. Alphonse made a face and asked, “What’s wrong with yo-“ he broke off his sentence as he noticed who had walked through the door. Their teacher, Izumi Curtis, followed by her husband, Sig, stood in the doorway. Instead of her usual strict demeanor, a smile graced her face, and she seemed happy to be there. Edward and Al relaxed slightly.

“Ed, Al, my boys have grown up so fast!” Izumi exclaimed, wrapping the young men in a bone-crushing hug. To Edward, she whispered, “Treat her right, or you’re dead.”

Ed gulped and replied, “Yes, teacher, of course,” to which Izumi smirked and reminded him that she wasn’t his teacher anymore. “Old habits die hard, I guess…” Edward said. They both chuckled, and Edward glanced at his watch. It was 11:20. “We’d better start heading outside if we want to start on time,” he said.

Everyone was chattering like birds in the living room, and Edward had to push his way through the throng of people to get to Armstrong, who would be officiating the wedding. Armstrong, who was animatedly talking with Pinako, looked up and noticed Edward. Edward tapped his watch meaningfully, and Armstrong’s eyes bugged when he saw the time. He hurried to the back door, and announced to the small crowd that they would now be moving outside to hold the ceremony.

The crowd assembled in the chairs outside, and Edward took his place on one side of the stage, with Alphonse behind him.

Once the crowd had assembled and quieted down, Elicia, the flower girl, appeared; skipping around the house in a cute white dress, carrying a basket full of white rose petals. She danced down the aisle, scattering some of the petals behind her, and tossing some at the sitting guests. When she got to the platform, she hugged Edward, and then pranced back to the chair where her mother, Gracia, was sitting.

Then, Roy emerged, with Winry at his side, slowly making their way to the platform. Winry looked absolutely beautiful; her long blonde hair looked weightless as it was blown in the light breeze, and her wedding dress shone brightly in the soft sunlight. Her dress was made of a delicate lace around the shoulders and top, that merged into soft, shiny silk at the bottom. She also wore a mesh white veil, with flowers and sequins embroidered into it. 

Roy helped Winry onto the platform, and then took his seat. Edward visibly reddened as his wife-to-be gave him a soft smile. Then, Armstrong began the ceremony.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyous union of Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell. I, Alex Louis Armstrong, will be officiating the ceremony; a tradition passed down the Armstrong family for generations! I have known Edward and Winry for years, in times of peace and in times of war. Through it all, I have never had a single doubt that they would make an amazing couple. Now, here they are today,” Armstrong paused, as a tear dripped down his usually stoic face. “They grow up so fast,” he bit out, and the crowd chuckled in agreement. “Okay, let’s do the rings,” he said, dabbing at his face with a handkerchief.

On cue, Riza appeared from around the house, holding little Maes’ hand, who was carrying a little pillow with the rings on top. He happily bounced down the aisle with his mom, and when they reached the front, she went to sit with Roy, who kissed the top of her head as she sat down next to him. Maes lifted up the pillow for Edward and Winry, and smiled brightly. “I wuv you guyz!” he exclaimed excitedly, and then went to sit with his parents, after Ed and Winry had each taken a ring.

“Edward, repeat after me,” Armstrong instructed. “I, Edward.”

Ed cleared his throat and said, “I Edward,” shakily.

“Take Winry Rockbell to be my lawfully wedded wife.” 

“Take Winry Rockbell to be my lawfully wedded wife.” Ed put on a determined face, and concentrated on making his voice level.

“In sickness and in health, till death do us part.”

“In sickness and in health, till death do us part.” Ed sighed, relieved that his part was over, and slipped the beautiful emerald ring onto Winry’s slender hand.

“Now Winry,” said Armstrong, smiling encouragingly at the beautiful young woman, “Your turn, dear; repeat after me. I, Winry.”

“I Winry,” she said softly.

“Take Edward Elric to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

Winry’s voice gained confidence as she continued to speak. “Take Edward Elric to be my lawfully wedded husband.”

“In sickness and in health, till death do us part.”

“In sickness and in health, till death do us part.” Winry smiled happily as she finished, and slid the gold wedding band onto Edward’s finger.

“You may now kiss the bride,” Armstrong said, as he pulled out his handkerchief again to dab at his eyes.

Edward slowly reached for Winry’s veil, and paused as his strong hands touched the edges. Winry nodded, and smiled at him encouragingly. He lifted the soft translucent material over her head, and the stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, before Edward pulled her into a tight kiss. He then swept her off her feet, and cradled her, saying, “I love you so much, my beautiful wife!” before pulling her into another kiss.

The guests clapped happily, and Ling yelled “Get a room!” slightly too loudly, earning a slap from Lan Fan. 

Edward then ran off the stage, carrying Winry. He looked back at Alphonse, who gave him a thumbs-up and winked at him. He ran around to the front of the house, to where Alphonse told him he’d transmuted a step ladder. Sure enough, there it was, and Ed ran up the steps with a bewildered looking Winry, and didn’t stop until he reached the roof.

“Why did you bring me up here?” Winry asked Ed, who was panting uncontrollably, and bending over like an old man.

“I wanted…” Edward gasped, “to just… look at the world… with you. I want to appreciate the trees, the sun, the flowers, and the clouds as a married man, with my new, beautiful wife.” He smiled sweetly and said, “As my wife, and not just my best friend.” 

“So, you don’t plan on trying to push me off, and save me with alchemy this time?” Winry asked mischievously. “Also, I think Alphonse would be jealous if you said I was your best friend.”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Edward said with a smile, as they looked down onto the back yard, and watched all their friends milling about. “Speaking of which, I could spend an eternity with you, but we probably shouldn’t skip our own wedding reception. After all, Pinako made stew, and Ling might eat it all if we don’t hurry.”

The young couple hurried down the alchemy-stairs, and holding hands, walked back to their wedding reception, smiling broadly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Y'all!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading my story; I hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> After watching FMA: Brotherhood, and seeing the ending scene with Ed and Winry and their adorable children, I couldn't help but imagine Ed and Winry's wedding ceremony :) I've been an avid fanfiction reader for a while now, but my love for FMA and anime in general inspired me to make an account here and write one of my own!
> 
> Any comments, questions, and/or suggestions would be greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading/supporting my work. （＾ｖ＾）
> 
> ~animechicken


End file.
